


Sing for Me, So I'll Never Forget You

by Fangirl_on_a_bicycle



Series: Akali's Dating Ban(d) [2]
Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Ahri is foxy in multiple senses, Alcohol, Consensual Mind Control, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, K/DA, Karaoke, POP/STARS, Stockings, lots of quoted kpop lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle/pseuds/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle
Summary: Akali and Ahri end up in a noraebang room alone, but they don't stay there.“I’m your manager, you know.”“Yeah? Am I on a dating ban? Are you gonna fire me if I hook up with a bandmate?”(Technically a prequel to Goddess With a Blade, but can be read independently)





	Sing for Me, So I'll Never Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> Official K/DA canon, Actual League of Legends Lore(™), and what little I know about the kpop industry have been picked over for things I wanted to use and otherwise ignored. (In part because they’re sometimes mutually exclusive!)
> 
> Any time I mention a specific song there’s a youtube link to a lyrics video (the kpop ones are color-coded Hangul/Romanization/English videos). Whenever I quote a song, lyrics in parentheses are English translations of the Korean. And yeah, I used two (G)I-DLE songs because Ahri and Akali’s voices are in the group--Miyeon and Soyeon respectively--and I couldn’t resist how meta it was. (Also the songs just fit the scene!)
> 
> If you only listen to one song in the links, please listen to the second (G)I-DLE song—reading the translated lyrics doesn’t give you a good feel for it at all, even with me drawing from multiple translations. (For instance--the first few lines rhyme in a way I really love.)
> 
> The fan artist [Suqling gave me the idea of having them sing karaoke](http://suqling.tumblr.com/post/180089434736/i-went-on-a-bit-of-a-kda-rampage), for which I'm thankful. I'm also grateful to the tumblr user who put together [kpop playlists for each member of K/DA](http://femslashes.tumblr.com/post/179797208409/kda-one-k-pop-playlist-for-each-member-tailored)\--I've had the Akali playlist on repeat for literal _weeks._
> 
> And thank you again to malafight for doing some quick beta work on this, as well as all my other friends who let me squeal at them over K/DA stuff.
> 
> (edit: one of the links didn't make it at first? I think I fixed it? you still have to manually open them in a new tab, though.)

The karaoke had been Ahri’s idea.

K/DA’s first song was recorded and done to everyone’s satisfaction. Rehearsals for the video had started, with Kai’sa refining the choreography as they worked. They were in negotiations for blocking off a bit of highway tunnel, buying a subway train car, renting a laundromat...so many things had to come together, and interviews had to be given, and performances scheduled, and Akali had stopped looking looking ahead in her calendar out of sheer terror…but the _song._ The song was finally done.

A celebratory dinner out with drinks was winding down. And Akali wasn’t drunk. Just pleasantly tipsy, thank you. Tipsy enough to quiet the part of her who was still constantly in awe of being part of a group with people who’d already had hit songs; that they’d had such confidence in her.

And tipsy enough that she was having more and more trouble not checking out her bandmates. Akali wore a button-down shirt and halfway nice pants and her hat, but the other three had on heels and fancy dresses that ranged from “kinda short” to _“really_ short.” Evelynn’s was low cut to boot, and Evelynn had caught her staring once already, responding only with a raised eyebrow while Akali’s face burned. Ahri’s didn’t show as much skin but it was so tight it didn’t need to, and Kai’sa’s had a sheer panel across the midriff. If they noticed her eyes drifting they gave no sign.

She was also tipsy enough that when Ahri said, “Oh my gosh, we should do noraebang! I know there’s a good place just around the corner,” Akali easily agreed to it even as Evelynn groaned and Kai’sa laughed.

The check paid (not by her, thank fuck; Akali couldn’t even imagine the kind of bill they’d racked up), the four of them left the table covered in empty glasses, and sure enough--just around the corner, a neon sign of musical notes.

“I can’t remember the last time I did this,” Ahri squealed. “This is gonna be so much fun!”

A few minutes later they had a room to themselves, another drink in everyone’s hands, and Akali took a moment to consider the surreal sight of Evelynn perched on a vinyl couch flipping through a binder of songs with a studious expression. Ahri and Kai’sa were on either side of her, pointing at songs while disco lights illuminated their faces. Ahri’s tail kept twitching in excitement when she saw one she wanted to do.

The lights did weird things in Ahri’s tail, which was sort of hypnotizing.

Kai’sa and Evelynn sang multiple metal songs. Ahri did some 1980’s and 1990’s American pop before being talked into doing one of her own previous hits, dance and all, hamming it up the whole time and being adorable.

Ahri was right, this was a fantastic idea--after so many weeks of making their own song perfect, letting loose with other people’s music, performing only for each other, was exactly what they needed.

Akali did [ Intergalactic by the Beastie Boys ](https://youtu.be/4z0YkBnEYzc), and when she was done, Ahri applauded and said “You’re so good!”

“Of course she is,” Evelynn said with smug satisfaction, and Akali was shy and giddy at the same time.

At Akali’s next turn up, she did [ BlackPink’s Ddu-du Ddu-du ](https://youtu.be/RMc9qFrCqno), and Ahri insisted on helping, but after Akali did the lines

 _(I’m kind of intense, I’m) toxic_ _  
_ _You (fall for me), I’m foxy_

Ahri said “No, I’m foxy,” and laughed so much at her own joke she missed her intro on the next line.

“That was terrible,” Akali groaned, but Evelynn and Kai’sa cracked up.

Once the song ended, Evelynn got up for her turn. Akali sat in the newly-vacated place next to Ahri and said, “Speaking of being foxy, did you know you move your tail in time to the music? It’s really cute!”

Ahri laughed. “You’re drunk.” Then she yanked down on the brim of Akali’s hat so it was halfway down her face.

“So are you!” Akali pulled off the hat entirely and pushed it down on Ahri’s head, squishing her ears down.

“Hey!” Ahri was clearly trying to frown and failing. One ear popped up, putting the hat at a jaunty angle which looked absolutely ridiculous on top of the comical frown. Akali laughed so hard she snorted and Ahri dissolved into giggles.

She tried to pay attention to Evelynn’s singing but every time she glanced at Ahri she’d wiggle an ear, making Akali start laughing again and then Ahri would laugh, too.

“Akali, it’s your turn!” Evelynn was giving her a pointed look.  

“Okay, okay, sorry.” Akali stood up and pulled her hair out of its elastic and ran her hands through it. She’d put it back up later, but the ponytail being half out was driving her nuts. Behind her, Ahri made a strange noise, but when Akali turned around, Ahri was chewing on a nail and studying the song book, and Kai’sa and Evelynn seemed very interested in their phones.

Akali did [ Evol’s Get Up ](https://youtu.be/VAHUplVmSog), with the other three joining in on the chorus. Man, they really did sound good together.

Just as the song ended, Kai’sa yawned. “I think I’m gonna take off. I’m pretty tired.”

“Same,” replied Evelynn with a dramatic sigh. “What about you two?”

Akali looked at Ahri. “I’m staying if Ahri is.”

Ahri didn’t look away. “Yeah, I think I’m gonna stay.”

Akali grinned and Ahri smiled back before looking away, biting her lip. Perfect.

Kai’sa hugged them both as Evelynn gathered her things.

“You two have a good time, see you tomorrow,” Evelynn said with a wink as she left.

The door was shut and they were alone. It could have become awkward, but Ahri got up to sing another pop song, and even do bits of the dance, her tail swinging, the hat still half-on. She dropped into an exaggerated curtsy when she was done and Akali applauded.

“I already have another song lined up, but you have to do the rap parts.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Akali grabbed the second mic and turned it on. The title popped up, and oh, it was one she was familiar with.

“No, you gotta stand up with me!”  

It was a little strange to perform with just Ahri and not the rest of the band. Ahri had to do a lot more of the singing, for one. Ahri emoted at an invisible audience as though she was on stage, and Akali watched her, dancing along.

[ _(I wanna look pretty only to you_ ](https://youtu.be/XtrLxKyTAyE)  
_I wanna see you come to me_  
_I’m yelling your name_ _  
In this maze, once again)_

Ahri was so at home doing this, at ease in a way Akali admired and couldn’t imitate yet--rapping on street corners wasn’t the same thing as being on a stage or in front of television cameras. Akali could barely keep her eyes off her.  

The song ended and Akali flipped through the book and grabbed the remote to input the code. “I know what I want to sing next.”

It popped up on screen and Ahri turned to look at her. “We just did a (G)I-DLE song.”

“Yeah, but it’s one of my favorites and I have it memorized, even the parts that aren’t mine.”

“To be honest, so do I,” and the slow smile crossing her face said she knew exactly why Akali picked it.

Akali went first.

 _(_ [ _The night with you, you and me like this_ _  
_ ](https://youtu.be/ilS4StY_6A4) _Waiting with you, time with you, you and me like this--)_

Ahri picked it up at that point.

 _(Red light within the darkness, looking Left Right,_  
_I walk on the fire_  
_The lighting of the start comes close, who’s scared?)_

They didn’t have to look at the screen, and so were swaying back and forth facing each other, closer and closer, until Akali could wrap an arm around Ahri’s waist.

 _I love ya_  
_(I’m singing for you, so you can fall deeper), Lata_  
_I love ya_  
_(I’m dancing for you, so that I can trap you), Lata_  
_I love ya_  
_Latata latata latata latata_  
_Latata latata latata latata_  
_(Sing for me, so I’ll never forget you), Lata_ _  
I love ya_

They sang together, easy as anything, until the next rap section started.

 _Don’t be lazy, (come closer baby_  
_Time is too short, this is still too basic_  
_Go in deeper, swallow me up_  
_It’s okay if we’re drunk, it’s not important tomorrow_  
_This flashy dance is latata_  
_I’m gonna burn it all up_  
_It’s not hard, everyone’s jealous of you_  
_Good, let’s burn this night up)_ _  
Muah muah muah_

At the last line she did the exaggerated kiss noises into Ahri’s cheek, knocking off the hat and making her giggle and look at Akali with a teasingly accusatory face:

 _Uh oh, (how much naughtier are we gonna get?_  
_Til the night turns to morning, we’ll get even crazier_  
_So we can burn it up even more_ _  
There’s no tomorrow)_

They did the rest of the song each with an arm around the other, singing at each other and moving together in time and rarely breaking eye contact. Akali couldn’t stop smiling; being pressed against Ahri’s body like this was so distracting she nearly missed a line.

The song ended and they were still holding the microphones, but Akali didn’t care, she slid her other hand behind Ahri’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

Ahri moved in eagerly, pulling her in with the hand around Akali’s waist. They were both still a little intoxicated and sloppy and lacking in finesse, but it didn’t matter, it was fantastic, and Ahri’s mouth was eager and soft.

The couch was a step away, and Akali moved back, pulling Ahri with her until she was sitting on the couch and Ahri was straddling her lap. They quickly turned off the microphones and dropped them on the couch and then they were kissing again like their lives depended on it, Ahri’s hands moving up to tangle in Akali’s hair, Akali’s head tipped back a little and her hands sliding down to Ahri’s ass, and then Ahri was grinding on her lap and Akali had to come up for air.

Ahri’s lips were shiny and her eyes hazy and she was still moving for a bit before she stopped with huffed laugh and blinked, blushing.

“I’m your manager, you know.”

“Yeah? Am I on a dating ban? Are you gonna fire me if I hook up with a bandmate?” Akali sounded cocky and she knew it.

“Define hook up.” Ahri was looking at where she was fiddling with a bit of Akali’s hair, twisting it around her fingers.

Akali reached up to trace the whisker lines on Ahri’s face. “I mean, we can just make out in a noraebang room if you want. Or we can go someplace else, and I’m up for whatever you are once we get there.”

Ahri cleared her throat and sat up and looked at Akali. “Let’s take a taxi back to my place.”

Akali grinned. “Sounds great.”

Ahri kissed her hard one more time before climbing off her lap. She picked the hat off the floor and dropped it back on Akali’s head before opening the door.

Akali was hyper-aware of herself as they paid and grabbed a taxi. Ahri’s looks were so distinctive and anybody could recognize her. They couldn’t risk some random person with a cell phone seeing them being too friendly, and there were still plenty of people out at this hour.

Once they were seated in the taxi and the driver had the address, Ahri pulled out her phone and a short moment later Akali’s phone buzzed. Ahri looked at her with her eyebrows up.

Akali took the hint and got out her phone--she had a new text.

 **Ahri:** You get used to it.

 **Akali:** To what?

 **Ahri:** Being a different person in public.

 **Akali:** I hate knowing it’s just going to get worse from here. I knew what I was getting into and I signed up for it. But I still hate it.

 **Ahri:** At least you’re not an actual fox.

 **Akali:** …..good point. Sorry.

 **Ahri:** It’s fine. Like I said, I’m used to it. And we’ll be at my place soon.

Akali smiled at her phone. Movement caught her eye--Ahri’s tail was across the seat between them, and it was twitching back and forth just barely, like an excited cat’s.

The literal moment the door to Ahri’s apartment was closed, Ahri was on her, trying to kiss and take her shoes off at the same time.

“Wait, wait, just, lemme take my shoes off too!” One pair of sneakers plus socks and one pair of heels haphazardly kicked off, one hat dropped on the floor, and Akali barely had time to notice that Ahri was only really a couple of inches taller than her barefoot before she was nearly dragged down a dark hallway and pushed onto a bed.

A lamp was switched on--Ahri’s bedroom was a little cluttered but otherwise nice, in shades of red and gray.

Not that Akali was really paying attention, not when Ahri was prowling towards her up the bed, her ears back and her tongue peeking out from her teeth. It probably should have been weird--but then Ahri was over her and Akali pulled her down to kiss her again.

They were slightly less drunk by now but no less eager, and when Akali rolled them over Ahri wrapped her legs around Akali’s hips and started moving.

Akali pulled back and looked down and tried to sort her thoughts out--difficult when Ahri looked like she could eat Akali alive, her feet impatiently pulling at Akali’s hips as she made a small high-pitched sound.

“Wait, wait. Like, hold on, I just, wait a second.”

Ahri stopped moving but was visibly pouting and Akali almost laughed.  

“I just, I wanted to know like, is there anything off-limits or anything you really like or anything?” Not the most eloquent way she’d ever asked that. Oh well.

Ahri looked thoughtful for a moment, her mouth pursed. “Um. You can touch my ears but not my tail unless I say it’s okay.”

“Got it.”

“I can sometimes scratch or bite and it doesn’t mean I don’t like what you’re doing, but if I hurt you tell me and I’ll stop.”

“Okay.” Akali was blushing now; fully aware that she was unlikely to ask Ahri to stop.

Ahri noticed and a sly grin spread across her face. “Oh, I like you. But it’s your turn.”

She tried to ignore her burning face, but her sharpened arousal mixed with the remnants of the alcohol had other ideas, and she groaned out, “I really wanna taste you, fuck.”

Ahri laughed. “That sounds good to me, but please kiss me again.”

A moment later Akali was on her back again and Ahri was looking far too satisfied with herself. She sat up straddling Akali’s hips and reached back to unzip her (undoubtedly expensive) dress before wiggling out of it and pulling it over her head and dropping it on the floor. A pretty but plain bra was unhooked and followed after it. She still wore matching low-waist undies, over (oh god) stockings, and a garter belt at her waist.

Akali palmed Ahri’s breasts and rubbed at the marks from her underwire, and Ahri closed her eyes and hummed, then leaned over again, moving up in obvious invitation. Akali cupped a breast and put her mouth on a nipple and Ahri gasped. Akali sucked harder and Ahri cried out in the most satisfying way, Akali’s own arousal twinging in response.

Akali moved to the other breast and kissed between them, and meanwhile moved her hands up and down Ahri’s back, then ran her hands along the gap of skin between stockings and undies before she plucked at one of the garters so it snapped back against Ahri’s thigh. They were pretty but well-made--not just for show.

She craned her head to look up at Ahri’s face. “Seriously? Stockings?”

“I can’t wear normal pantyhose or tights, the tail gets in the way; and you can’t alter them the way you do dresses.”

“Oh.” Now it seemed obvious.

“Also, they have the same effect on other people that they clearly do on you, which is a nice bonus.” Ahri’s smile was impish even at this angle. “Would you like me to leave them on?”

“Um. That’s fine.”

Ahri rolled to one side to pull off her undies and Akali started unbuttoning her shirt, but Ahri straddled her legs again and pushed her hands away to do it herself, giving Akali an excuse to stare at Ahri instead. The elastic of the garter belt at her waist only accentuated the way her hips flared out below, and Akali slid her fingers under the belt and around her waist, down the garters to the stockings, and along the tops of them before running her hands along Ahri’s silky thighs. She let her eyes drift to what was between them and her mouth watered with anticipation.

Ahri tugged at Akali’s shirt, pulling it out of the waistband of her pants. “Sit up a little so I can get this off you.”

Akali sat up and shrugged off the shirt, then took her bra off over her head before pulling Ahri towards her again so their bare chests were touching, and oh, that was nice. She ran her hands down Ahri’s back to her ass, kissed Ahri’s neck, inhaled deeply and was nearly drunk again on the scent of her.

“I’ll take off my pants later, God, I want you so bad.”

“Yeah?” Ahri moved back just enough to trace one finger from the waistband of Akali’s pants to her lips. Akali sucked the finger into her mouth and looked Ahri in the eyes even as she took one hand off Ahri’s ass around to the front, and then between, and--oh, she was so wet--

“Oh, oh yes,” Ahri’s finger curled in Akali’s mouth and her hips moved and her eyes slid half shut.

Akali couldn’t wait any longer--she pulled Ahri’s finger out of her mouth to kiss her again, then lay back and moved down the bed between Ahri’s legs until she could wrap her arms around Ahri’s thighs.

“Like this is okay, yeah?”

Ahri braced her hands on the bed above Akali’s head and looked down, and she didn’t answer--she just looked right at Akali and spread her knees further apart on either side of Akali’s face.

Ahri swore when Akali’s mouth moved up to meet her but Akali didn’t hear it over her own groan. She teased at first, moving her tongue up each side, sucking on her labia, getting as much of Ahri’s slick into her mouth as she could, going around her clit but only barely grazing it, until Ahri whined and pressed against her impatiently. Akali smiled to herself, and put her lips around Ahri’s clit and sucked gently. Ahri moaned and started moving and Akali followed along, catching her rhythm.

A hand came down to where Akali was gripping one thigh and nails dug into Akali’s arm up to her hand, and Ahri grabbed it like she’d fall apart without it, and Akali squeezed back. She looked up and Ahri’s other hand gripped the sheets, her eyes closed and her mouth open as she cried out with every out-breath and rocked on Akali’s face.

She could barely breathe near the end, but it was worth it for the way Ahri sounded when she started trembling, her back arching and the hand in hers twitching before she let out a wail as she came.

Ahri wasn’t done yet, though--she barely moved off of Akali’s face before pleading, “I can come again if you fuck me at the same time,” and letting go of Akali’s hand.

“Oh hell, yes,” and Akali slipped two fingers into her--she was so wet and still spasming a little, and she yelped--took a deep breath, and pulled Ahri back onto her face.

She made smaller motions with her tongue this time, and when Akali found Ahri’s g-spot she squeaked out, “Right there, a little harder, yes, just like that,” and after a few minutes of panting and whimpering Ahri tensed and and shouted, rough at the edges, and this time Akali got to feel her convulse around her fingers in time with her noises. Once she was quiet Ahri rolled off Akali’s face and only narrowly avoided kneeing her in the nose.

Akali pushed herself back up the bed, her wet fingers in her mouth. Ahri was lying on her side facing her, face flushed, a weak smile on her face. Even her tail was flat on the bed and her ears looked a little limp. But she scooted towards Akali to put an arm around her anyway.

“Holy shit, that was amazing.”

Akali shrugged, taking her fingers out of her mouth and licking her lips. “I guess I just really like doing that.”

“Akali is skilled at and enthusiastic about rapping, dancing, and eating pussy. Possibly not in that order.”

She laughed at that and kissed Ahri.

Ahri smiled and bit her lip. “Um, I’m definitely going to return the favor, but I want to suggest something, and I’m afraid you’ll think it’s too weird.”

“I’m pretty hard to freak out, I think.”

“Yeah, so, that, um, fox woman thing.” Almost on cue, her ears drooped a little. “There’s magical stuff that comes with it. Like I can sort of hypnotize people and then mess with people’s feelings or make them remember specific things that made them feel something.”

“Okay.”

“I can use it to make you, uh, come harder.”

“Really?” Now she was interested.

“Yeah. If I mesmerize you, you’ll be kind of happy just in general, and you literally can’t move away from me until I let you go, but I can pull up the feelings around other orgasms you’ve had and if I time it right when you come it’s like you’re having more than one at the same time. Also everyone I mesmerize says everything turns pink, I dunno what’s up with that.”

“Other people have let you do it?”

“Yup. I’ve never had anyone say they didn’t like it if they tried it, but a couple people didn’t want to try it because they thought it was too weird. I can’t blame them; it’s a form of mind control, plus I can feel some of what you’re feeling, and I can even steal feelings and memories. If I wanted to I could make people remember awful things, or take all the good things they’ve ever remembered.”

“But you wouldn’t.”

“No. Maybe if someone was hurting me. I’ve used it for non-sex things, too; like when someone’s having a panic attack--I can make them calm and push bad memories away temporarily. But I only do it if they’ve told me I can, and I don’t keep any of it.”

She was probably talking about Kai’sa, Akali realized. But that was a conversation for another day.

“Yeah, I think I’m willing to try it.”

Ahri’s ears perked up. Fuck, that was cute. “Yeah?”

“So, uhh, what do I gotta do?”

“Well take your pants off, for one thing!”

Akali rolled on to her back to pull them off, and Ahri kissed her again before she moved to kneeling between Akali’s legs. There was an anticipation tinged with not-quite-fear that didn’t dull Akali’s arousal, and having a naked-plus-stockings Ahri sitting between her legs didn’t help matters. Akali put an arm behind her head and looked up at her.

Ahri gave her naked body the up-and-down and must have liked what she saw; her face pinked and she smiled. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

“So, keep your eyes on me, now.” Ahri raised one hand and snapped her fingers in front of her face. A wave of something came from Ahri’s fingers and moved over her and through her like a warm blanket.

“Nnguh.” Everything had gone pink and gooey, and she blinked slowly.

“Akali?”

She focused on Ahri again. She looked the same, but something was different, she could look at Ahri all day, forever--

“Holy shit, Ahri, you’re so pretty.”

Ahri laughed and that sounded lovely, too, and Akali couldn’t help smiling back and she didn’t even know why.

“You’re not so bad yourself, even if you look stoned right now.”

“Yeah?”

Ahri moved up and over her and kissed her, and it was possibly one of the best kisses Akali had had in her life. She inhaled and moved her arms around Ahri, and she was so soft and sweet and perfect. Ahri smiled into the kiss and pulled back enough to kiss Akali’s nose, her jaw, her ear, and Akali was melting into the bed even as she wanted to touch every part of Ahri, until Ahri kissed down her way down to her chest and looked up at Akali as she kissed one breast and sucked a nipple into her mouth, and then she was arching into Ahri’s mouth.

“Oh my god that feels good, oh _fuck.”_

Ahri slowly let it out of her mouth and then laughed. “Note to self, a mesmerized Akali is a noisy one.” But it sounded like a compliment.

Ahri moved to the other breast and Akali was arching again, and touching Ahri’s hair, and then--oh, her ears--they were even softer than her skin or her hair, and she had to tell her so, and Ahri was running hands up her thighs and she was making so much noise and babbling god-knew-what but she couldn’t stop--it all felt so good--

And Ahri was between her legs and she opened them and bent her knees and then Ahri’s mouth--Akali put a hand over her own mouth, she was being so loud--but she was still so worked up from Ahri coming on her face twice, she was careening towards her own orgasm faster than she wanted to--

And then she was held in that place, just before the point of no return, and she knew it wasn’t her own doing. She looked down and her other hand was in Ahri’s hair, an ear brushing against her thumb, and Ahri was looking up at her from between her legs and Akali’s vision blurred and she could swear Ahri had multiple tails--and then there was a strange echoing rush and she was coming, in deep waves that kept going and going--

Akali came back down into herself slowly as her orgasm faded, the pink sliding off of everything as she caught her breath, and Ahri crawled back up the bed and kissed her forehead before lying down with her head on Akali’s chest, looking up at her.

“How are you doing?”

Akali scratched behind one of Ahri’s ears. “I think….I think I want you to do that to me again some time, holy shit.”

Ahri’s face relaxed and she smiled. “I think that can probably be arranged. But I’ll have to check our schedules first.”

Akali groaned and put a hand over her eyes. “Oh god, don’t remind me of our schedules.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Ahri laughed, “But we do have dance practice tomorrow morning. I’ll get us some water and then we should actually sleep!”

A few minutes later and they’d each had a glass of water. Ahri took off the stockings and garters (Akali watched, semi-surreptitiously), tossed them into the same pile as her dress, and put on a tank top and undies. She gave Akali an oversized t-shirt printed with the logo of one of Evelynn’s former bands to sleep in.

“Does Evelynn know you still have this?”

“No, and you’re not going to tell her,” was the cryptic reply.  

As Akali pulled it over her head, she asked, “I mean I wouldn’t anyway, but why?”

Ahri turned off the lamp, then sat in bed next to her and started arranging the messy covers. “She doesn’t like being reminded of all the groups she’s been in. Some of them ended badly.”

“She can be kind of….” Akali couldn’t think of a word that wasn’t insulting.

“Evelynn can be scary, you can say it.”

“I wouldn’t say scary, though. Intense? Intimidating?”

“Those are nicer words for the same thing, but yes.” Ahri pulled up the blankets and lay down, and they turned so they were facing each other, faces barely visible in the dark.

Ahri kept talking. “I’ve known her for years, though. She’s not mean or cruel. She just doesn’t put up with stupidity or bullshit, and this whole industry is run by people who want to yank you around and treat you like shit.”

“Maybe I should have stuck to rapping on street corners, after all.” It was meant to be a joke, but it came out sounding more honest than Akali intended.

Ahri reached out to tuck a bit of hair behind Akali’s ear. “You have us, though. All three of us. You know that, right? We won’t let you get screwed over, not if we can help it. And if you’re having problems, just talk to us, any of us. Yes, even Evelynn,” and her smile was audible.

“Yeah. I’m glad I’m with you guys, I feel so lucky sometimes.” It was easier to say things like that in the dark.

“If anyone’s lucky, it’s us.” Ahri kissed her nose. “Now try to get some sleep.”

Akali didn’t think she’d fall asleep easily, but the moment she closed her eyes she was out.

Some time later, she opened half-awake eyes to Ahri lying on her back, her face illuminated by the glow of her phone.

“What’re you doing?”

“Mm. Just checking in with Evelynn and Kai’sa about the next few days. Go back to sleep.”

“‘Kay.”

She rolled away and just before she was totally out again, Ahri kissed her cheek and then curled up behind her, one hand resting on her hip, and they both gently drifted to sleep.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So true story, out of curiosity, I looked up the mating calls of foxes. [They're awful, but hilarious](https://youtu.be/VzN2xPnWNd4)???
> 
> Come shout at me [on my tumblr](http://aprillikesthings.tumblr.com) if you want to! I've started a discord server for K/DA people (whether or not they play League) to chat, so hit me up there if you want the link for that.


End file.
